Scholar's Mate
by sdakerrigan
Summary: Part of my Freezerburn: The One Shots series. Yang and Weiss have been married for over a decade, are they still happy? Weiss and Blake discuss their lives and relationships over drinks.


**Scholar's Mate**

Yang yawned. "Weiss, I'm off to bed now, honey." She picked up a dirty plate, and her empty glass to take down to kitchen.

"Ok, meet you there. Love you." Yang leaned over Weiss' shoulder to give her a kiss goodnight. "Night, Blake."

"Love you, too." Weiss caught the kiss that Yang blew as she closed the door, and her eyes crinkled pleasantly at the flattery.

"You guys are so cute, you still do the lovey-dovey thing."

Weiss smirked and brushed it off. "Blake, why have we left it so long to catch up? We need to do this more often."

Blake clinked their refilled wine glasses together. "Yes, we definitely need to make this a regular thing. If we can sync our schedules next time I'm in the area, we should all meet up one day for dinner or drinks."

"What a fantastic idea, I totally agree. It'll be nice to catch up with Sun as well. How is he?"

Blake looked at the floor, absentmindedly sipping her drink. "Sun and I broke up last month."

"Oh, Blake. I'm so sorry to hear that. I didn't know you were having problems. Is it because of the distance?"

"No, we've been dealing with that since the start. We just drifted apart emotionally. We're in different places in our lives, he's not the same guy that I started dating. Not that I don't love him anymore, because I do, it's- it's complicated."

"Are you ok?"

"I think so. I knew it was coming for a while. It's strange though, now it's actually real."

"You were with him, for what, like ten years?"

"On and off, yeah. A bit longer than you and Yang."

"Well, of course, it's going to feel strange, you haven't known any different in over a decade."

"We never even lived together though, we convinced ourselves it was better that way. It didn't feel that serious, until it was over. Now all I want is him, and I know he would get back with me in a second. But I don't want to get stuck in the same place again."

"Don't stress about him, Blake. It's not like you were married or had kids. For the most part, it was a clean break. Like you said, you never lived together."

"Not like you and Yang. How's everything going in your lives? Still living in eternally wedded bliss?"

Weiss snorted. "Hardly. We're a normal family, you know, we have our ups and downs."

"Do you still take the piss and bully each other like bitchy teenagers?" Blake said, tongue firmly in cheek.

Weiss gave a short titter behind her hand. "Sometimes."

"And the kids, they're doing ok? They must be old enough to start their new school soon."

"Yeah, we managed to get them both places in our first choice of schools. Yang and I were so relieved, we had to get our applications in about nine months in advance, which is stupid, I think. A lot can change for a kid in nine months. Yen doesn't particularly like the idea, she's been acting up a bit lately. We probably overdid it, telling them how much of a big change it's gonna be. I hope they'll be happy in the place we chose for them."

"I'm sure you made the best possible choice."

"Yeah, I think so. Even if it's not perfect, and they end up hating it, they're resilient, I'm sure they'll adapt."

"Good, good." With nothing more to say on the subject, Blake drank some more wine to fill the silence.

"So, have you met anyone new?"

Blake snorted, and ran her finger down the side of her curvy glass. "It's only been a few weeks. It's too soon."

"Still hurting from your split? That's understandable. Well, I'm hungry for gossip. I'm no housewife, but I love a bit of drama. Any sign of romance for my dear sister-in-law?"

Blake sniggered. "Nope. For a while, I thought she might've been super gay, but turned out to be just my imagination."

"She's hopeless. What are we going to do with her?"

"I don't know, she hasn't mentioned any kind of date in years. I've tried to set her up a few times, guys and girls, you know, to see if there was any spark, and nothing."

"I think we should've realised ages ago that she's just not interested. She might be asexual."

"Ah, yeah. The total opposite to me then." Weiss raised an inquisitive eyebrow at her. "Duh, I'm supersexual."

Weiss cracked up with laughter. "If you're interested, there's a guy at my work who's recently single and he's one of the good ones. According to office gossip, he's fairly well endowed, and I know for a fact that he's well-paid. If you want him, better snap him up quick, because he won't stay single for long."

Blake giggled coyly. "I'm not really looking for anything right now, I've been in the same relationship my whole adult life, I think I should go solo for a while."

"I get what you're saying, but, there's always the rebound."

"Well, yeah, I did get with someone. Someone I already knew, actually."

"Oh, do tell."

Finally, Blake was more forthcoming with the juicy gossip. She shifted so one leg curled under her and she faced Weiss with a mischievous smirk on her lips. "You remember Scarlet?"

"Vaguely, wasn't she at the Vytal Festival in Vale when we competed?"

" _He._ "

"Oh." Weiss laughed. "I thought it was a woman's name. For a minute there, I thought you'd finally come over to the dark side."

Blake gigglesnorted, but she used it to cover a wry smile. "It may have been over ten years ago, but I still remember what it was like to be touched by a woman."

"So you still think about Yang, huh." They looked at each other with mock serious expressions, and then collapsed into a pile of laughs. "I'm hardly surprised, I mean, look at her."

"Yeah, and you get to sleep with her all the time." Blake made a low whistle sound. "I'm sure a lot of people would love to take your place."

"I think they'd run for the hills once they realise what living with her is actually like."

"Can't be all bad."

Weiss smiled at her reflection in the surface of the wine. "It's not. But don't tell Yang that, or her head grows uncontrollably large, and it makes me feel bad to burst her bubble."

Blake put the glass down and turned seriously to Weiss, this time for real. "You still fight all the time, don't you? It hasn't gotten any better."

"Don't tell anyone this, but, yeah we fight everyday. Over the lamest bullshit sometimes, it makes me so angry. Except when we have company over, in which case we tone it down to quiet but seething resentment. Although, I suppose you've actually seen how bad it can get."

"I don't know how you put up with it."

"Neither do I. I wish we could have just one day where there's no arguments, you know? This morning we argued from the moment we woke up. It used to be, that the next happy time would be the best thing that ever happened to us, but now, I don't think the same is true. There's not enough happy times to balance out the rough patches."

"What do you argue about?"

"Well, for ages, we had the whole major decision of which school to send the kids to, so we argued about that for nearly six months. We argue about my work, we argue about her lack of it. The groceries, the dogs, who waters the plants, we even argue about who has to park in the space in the garage that's next to the paint shelf, like it's a life and death decision. She's so argumentative, it's ridiculous. Every little thing, something's always wrong. It's like she does it for sport, makes me angry because she thinks it's fun."

"That's fucked up. How did you let it get like this?"

"I'm guilty of doing it too. We're just as bad as each other."

"Have you tried talking to her?"

"All the time. We only end up arguing more, so we learned not to try. Now we just kind of live beside each other in silence, while we wait for the next thing to bitch about." Weiss was visibly stressed, her face was marred by a frown. She picked at her fingernails, and was chewing on her lip.

Blake put a hand on her arm. "That can't be a good way to live, Weiss. Have you considered talking to a professional? We did, I mean, Sun and me."

"You saw a counsellor?"

"No, we didn't go through with it in the end. But I think you guys should try it, I think you owe it to yourselves not to let your relationship destroy itself, especially after you've made it this length of time. I know love conquers all and whatever, but I seriously did not expect you to last this long. No offense."

"None taken."

"If you like, I can give you the number of the guy we were going to talk with. We did have a consultation, it was really helpful." Their 20-minute conversation with the therapist concluded with the fact that they needed to split up. The therapist made some good points about how they didn't have the same goals anymore, and neither of them knew what they wanted out of the relationship. It had been a while since Sun and Blake agreed about something so easily. That just proved it for them even more.

"I don't know how Yang would feel about that though. I don't think she would want to talk to some stranger about our private stuff."

"So talk to a friend about it. Talk to me, I'm here."

"It's just…" Weiss sighed a long sigh, "I'm so bored, Blake. We've been married ten years, and yeah, we're happy. We're so content. But that's the problem. Yang doesn't want to do anything new. Even though we had the kids since the beginning, we used to be so young and carefree. When we went on great adventures, we dragged the kids along with us. We're getting on a bit now. I turned thirty this year, and the last time my life had a major change was in my early twenties."

"What was it?"

"Yang managed to sway my father into giving me social working hours, so I could spend more time with her and the kids. I'm not sure when exactly that went sour."

"You guys have the same problem as me and Sun, you're not the same people as when you got together. We were kinda stupid and naive back then."

"Don't get me wrong, I love that woman dearly. I'd lay down my life for her. But lately, I think we've lost that passion, that fire, at least enough that we can't tell each other how we really feel."

"Why don't you show each other? Yang hasn't always been the best at verbal communication."

Weiss snorted with bitter laughter, "we're so useless, we can't even do that. We go through the motions, yeah, but that's it. If we can be bothered in the first place."

Blake's eyebrows raised in disbelief, "you're telling me Yang doesn't satisfy you in bed?"

"No, I would be lying if I said that. It's just very… the same."

"What's her signature move?"

"She doesn't have one, she tends to follow my lead. But I do love it when she puts her hand on my thigh, and whispers dirty fucking filth in my ear, about what she's going to do to me later."

"Sun used to do that to me, he'd tease me, telling me how much he wanted me and he couldn't wait to fuck me. He would keep me distracted with his hands so his tail could, you know," she winked, "then he would lean in, and sometimes stroke my cheek. His eyes would be staring into mine, really intense." Blake's fingers slowly trailed off Weiss' face. Her other hand lifted from Weiss' thigh. "Then he'd…"

Their lips were already touching before their eyes closed properly. Then they fell head first into the kiss. Weiss was swept out to sea. She knew there was inherent risk, but she was in too awe of the magnificent beauty and formidable power resonating through her lips. Suddenly, Blake was so much closer to her, or she was drawn to Blake - either way, they were entangled.

Energy lit up all the corners of Weiss' brain, her tummy was swirling with nervous butterflies. She had forgotten that it was possible to kiss another person, and it made her remember why she liked kissing in the first place. Blake's tongue was unpredictable, the pressure she applied, how far into Weiss' mouth she ventured, and it woke the dormant beast in the pit of her belly. She was more excited than she had been in years, but she managed to centre herself in the eye of the storm for a moment of clarity.

"Blake, wait. Yang is sleeping in the next room." She couldn't erase the dopey smile side effect of their passionate embrace, or keep the chirpy giggle out of her voice, showing just how serious she felt about the fact, speaking exclusively to Blake's swollen, puckered lips.

"Yeah, so keep your voice down." Blake slid her hand up Weiss' abdomen, over her tits. Weiss gasped. "Yang doesn't have to know," Blake said to the gorgeous expanse of skin over Weiss' clavicle and upper chest.

Heated eye contact connected the two women. Weiss didn't back away when Blake leaned in again, initiating their affair. Weiss shouldn't have kissed her, not before, not now, not ever. It was dangerously addictive. Blake was so much rougher than Yang from the get go, she invaded Weiss' mouth in a not at all terrible manner. Weiss found herself tingling at the sensation of being touched in new and unexpected ways. Blake loved learning how to make her shudder and gasp, lifting her top to uncover new areas of skin to play with.

"You smell fucking amazing." Blake said, kissing Weiss' cleavage, "so good I could just eat you up."

"I hope you intend to make good on that promise."

"I'm not Yang, I won't worship you." Even though, it was so easy to see why Yang treated her like a goddess, she goddamn looked like one.

"The less like her, the better." Blake dived in and kissed her aggressively, chewing her bottom lip, not being kind or gentle. They had a playfight because it was more fun taking off their clothes that way. Blake was naked first, and Weiss still had her top on, although it was up around her neck. The sight of Blake's pure, flawless skin drowned Weiss, her body revelled at how tasty her curves looked and her mind was wiped blank of all but the thought of Blake's pussy, when she gazed at the neat, trimmed lady triangle between her legs. Her fingers were in there straight away. Blake bit her lip hard, straining to keep her voice under control. Weiss found it far too easy to make her struggle almost impossible.

Weiss smirked and laughed, congratulating herself on being the winner. "Did you expect to be stronger than me?"

"You could say that. I thought you might be a bit rusty. Seems I'll have to find another way to make you submit."

"Submit? I wonder which one of us will give in first."

Blake used the element of surprise to take hold of Weiss' cheeky hand and used leverage to force Weiss to the cushions. Blake touched her finger lightly over Weiss' lips, and then sunk down in between Weiss' fine legs. Blake placed one of Weiss' thighs over her shoulder and put her hot, salivating mouth on Weiss' pussy. She was not timid by any definition of the word, but she took a little while to find the rhythm. Weiss sank backwards into the cushions, putting up no resistance as Blake made quick, hard-pressed lines with her tongue all over Weiss' slick little cunt. Her whimpers grew louder, so Blake reached up and cupped her hand over Weiss' mouth. Weiss shut her jaw tight beneath Blake's fingers and nodded to indicate that she understood.

Blake resumed her oral assault on Weiss' pussy, but Weiss barely made a sound. Blake was having trouble keeping the volume low herself, she wanted Weiss to know how much was she was enjoying her. She sucked up all the liquid that was dripping out of her hole, tonguefucking her harder to get her wetter and wetter. She felt a slight twinge of guilt as she thought about how much Yang must love doing this, only because Blake agreed with her wholeheartedly. She loved the way Weiss squirmed, and she could feel the muscles tensing in her legs and hips in reaction to every stroke of her tongue. Juice was pouring out of her, making a right mess on the sofa. Her nose was pressed against Weiss' clit, rubbing and applying pressure while her long, hard tongue ravaged her cunt.

"Oh, Blake, you're making me cum," she whispered in between shallow, ragged breaths. She wanted to tell Blake how good she was licking and sucking her pussy, but if she allowed herself to do that, there was no way she could keep quiet. Half of the reason she talked dirty was that it was a huge turn on for her. She could stir even greater pleasure from her lovemaking by uttering smutty phrases. Weiss let out the smallest of whimpers as she had her first orgasm.

"You taste so fucking good, Weiss. I could do that forever." She didn't want to mention her voice, and possibly encourage her to use it, because, holy fuck, it turned her on so much. She was as wet as Weiss, just from hearing her name in that husky voice, the lowest octave her singer's training had given her, emanating out of Weiss' throat.

"Such a tempting offer. But you aren't going to let me have all the fun, are you? You think Yang worships me, but I should warn you that I give as good as I get. So give me that pussy. Get on top." Weiss gave a great heave on Blake's arm and Blake was forced to lie flat, all of her weight on Weiss. Their lips clashed, sliding everywhere because their faces were drenched in so much pussy juice. Blake's fingers manipulated Weiss' lower lips, and kissed her hard. Weiss reached down to enclose her fist around Blake's wrist, keeping her hand between her open legs.

"You're so sensitive," Blake said, as she felt the muscles around her fingers flex and stretch.

"You got me all worked up."

"Oh, did I?"

Weiss writhed with greed. She grabbed a handful of Blake's hair to pull her in for a kiss, letting her fingers glide through it, as their lips touched, sensual and playful. "The way you move, the way you touch me. The way you kiss-"

Her next word was muffled, again, by Blake's tongue. She was on the precipice of another orgasm, without quite realising how she got there. Weiss leant back and let herself go. Blake was enthralled, as she watched Weiss peak through the windows to her soul, bleating, strangled gasps and all. It was months into their proper relationship that Weiss could gaze into Yang's eyes as she came, but Blake forced her to keep her eyes open.

"I think I win."

"Then let me give you your prize."

The moment Blake sat down on Weiss' face, Weiss' strong tongue shot up into Blake's pussyhole. Blake's heavy breathing got even louder as her back arched. Her nails dug into the sofa, and her teeth bit on her lip, trying to contain her moans. It was such a shame they had to be quiet, Blake wanted to express vocally how Weiss was the best person to give her oral pleasure in a long time. Her legs jerked, there wasn't much she could do about it. She sighed, shuddering, as Weiss didn't stop after making her cum.

Somehow, Weiss found a way to push her tongue in deeper. She stretched open Blake's lips and circled the edges of her hole. From there, she slipped her hand to Blake's perineum and stroked it while licking her clit with dizzying speed.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck," was all Blake could say. Fuck was probably the only word she knew at the moment. Her toes curled even though she had been willing them not to, every muscle in her core clenched until she was sure she would implode. Still, Weiss continued. Wetness ran down either side of her face, and dripped down her chin. All she could think was that she wanted more. Her fingernails were deep in the flesh of Blake's ass, the harder she squeezed, the harder it was for Blake to control herself.

Blake couldn't take it any longer, and climbed off before her lip started bleeding from where she was chewing on it. "Fuck! You're good at that. You're making my ears twitch."

"Shhhh!" Weiss giggled. She reached out, but stopped short of untying Blake's bow. "I want to see them, it's been so long."

Blake pulled the ribbon loose, shaking out her hair, and out popped her fluffy, furry ears. "I don't usually let anyone touch them."

"Not even Sun?"

"I could never trust him, he was too rough."

"May I?" Weiss' hand still shook with nerves, even though Blake had nodded to give her the go ahead. Fingertips first, Weiss stroked Blake's cat ears back, along the direction of hair growth on her head. Blake's eyes closed. Weiss traced along the tactile cords of paper-thin muscles that controlled Blake's feline ears, being very gentle. Blake leaned into her touch.

Weiss spent a minute or so faintly scratching behind Blake's ears, and Blake whimpered softly every time she hit just the right spot. Weiss never saw Blake's cum-face because Blake was sitting on her tongue at the time, but she guessed that her expression now was pretty close. She nuzzled her hair, kissed her earlobe, sending Blake careening dangerously into feelings of affection, tenderness and infatuation.

"Weiss," she breathed, "mmm, that feels so nice. I can't remember the last time I let someone do that. But if you don't stop, I won't be responsible for anything that happens afterwards." Through sheer willpower, Blake removed the hand from behind her ears, and kissed the knuckles. Weiss was astonished at the show of sentiment, maybe they were getting a bit too close.

"It's just, I love them. They're so beautiful. Just like you, Blake."

Blake didn't need to verbally acknowledge Weiss' beauty. Her eyes said it all as they roved over Weiss' pale, milky skin. "You're such a charmer."

Weiss giggled and kissed Blake's mouth. "Wonder where I learned that."

"Don't think about her. I'm here. Eyes on me."

"Don't let me, then. Eat my pussy again, you're damn good at it."

"I've got a better idea, but you need to stay quiet."

"When we see each other again, I can arrange it so that Yang won't be around. We can be as loud as we like."

"Until then, I think I'll need to gag you somehow. God, I wanna fuck you so hard."

"Don't worry, I can keep it down. I've had practise."

"Get on your back, and try not to scream."

Blake set Weiss' leg on her shoulder and shifted her hips. She grabbed one small hand, and held onto the leg stretched over her body. Weiss hissed loudly, like lava flow hitting the ocean, when their pussies met. She almost boiled over when they actually started moving. Her body responded before her brain could even register. Fire, fuck, frantic friction _fuck!_ Weiss' gaze was locked on where their bodies were connected, watching the lips between their legs kiss in a messy dance.

Blake gasped, her thrusts convulsive, smearing the slick everywhere. One or two moans escaped, and always followed by a mewl of apology. Weiss squeezed her hand every time in response.

"I'm gonna c-cum."

"I can feel it. Nearly there."

"Are you close?"

Weiss knew Blake wouldn't last, so she took matters into her own hands. The abrupt change from the soft, velvety folds, to the rough, callused skin of her palm sent the orgasm jolting through Blake. She sat back, panting, her enlarged, swollen breasts heaved as she caught her breath. A rope of quim bridged the gap between their cunts, until it snapped and left a trail on the fabric of the couch cover.

"I wanted you to cum with me."

"Sweet, but that never happens. And I thought we were trying to keep it down." They giggled in whispers. "Get back on me. I need your pussy on mine, I want to cum like that."

Blake chuckled. "Demanding, aren't you?"

Blake straddled Weiss again, and used her body weight to bend Weiss' legs back. Her glistening slit opened wide. Blake pinned her down and made their pussies rub. They got as loud as they dared, gagging themselves with kisses when they went too far. Weiss teetered on the edge, occasionally dousing the inferno in her cunt by strict mind control, and it amused her that Blake got frustrated with it. All she wanted was to fuck Blake for longer. Blake kissed her long and hard, as suddenly, her orgasm became unavoidable and she was brought to her knees.

As she floated back to the real world, Blake wrapped her legs around her still-quivering thigh, and Weiss could feel how wet she was, but she was perhaps not quite ready to go again. Her hips moved slowly, teasing herself, eventually sliding back onto the very wet cunt of Weiss Schnee. Weiss buried her fingers into Blake's beautiful shiny hair, to kiss her in thanks. She loved it, she couldn't describe why, but it was so much more than kissing Yang. It didn't mean that she was in love with Blake, it was pure unadulterated lust, mixed with the high excitement factor of doing something forbidden. Weiss was already thinking of ways that she could hide the evidence of their tryst, and prevention measures to make it easier to conceal. It would be quite a hassle so they better make the most of it, and Weiss intended to have a fantastic time.

Then reality ensued.

"Weiss, don't forget to come to bed. It's late." Yang knocked on the door.

"Oh shit, fuck." Weiss whispered. Damn, busted.

"Are you still awake or did you fall asleep reading?" The door swung open with a creak, and Yang squinted in the darkness. The fire was burning too low to see in the shadows. Weiss and Blake both tried to control their breathing and remain absolutely still. They hadn't had time to move, maybe Yang would think they'd gone downstairs. "I thought you'd still be in here. Oh well, better clean up."

Weiss was sure her heart stopped when Yang flipped the light switch. Yang dropped her water. She was numb to the cool water soaking into her socks after the glass shattered at her feet.

Heat, light, and tangible power shockwaved out of Yang. Their beautifully decorated family room was torn to shreds, the glass of all the picture frames shattered simultaneously. The dying fire in the hearth crackled spitefully as the alcohol Weiss and Blake were drinking splattered out of their fractured containers and into the embers. Everything else was fucked up, beyond repair.

The next thing Yang remembered was stumbling to her knees, her lungs and throat burning from her almighty scream. When she looked up, Weiss was still on her back, and Blake had barely dismounted her. There was still dew in Weiss' eyes from her orgasms. The pulses were running through her body and killing her slowly, the pleasure spreading through her like a deadly venom.

Pain seared through Yang's chest, and she clutched at it in horror. Her mouth hung open in sheer disbelief. The rumpled, discarded clothes on the floor told her all she needed to know. Everything else was salt rubbed into her wound. Her hands came up to block this nasty sight from her vision.

"Yang, this isn't what it looks like-"

She forced herself to look again, hurting herself to check that it was real. There was no other choice but to believe what she saw. Yang heaved. They had moved apart the moment Yang turned on the light, but she had already caught a single glimpse of their bare pussies grinding together. It was permanently burned into her memory.

"You lying, little bitch! You've ruined everything! Get off. Get the fuck off her!" Yang wrenched Blake's arms backwards, yanking her away from Weiss. Blake cried in pain as her shoulders were damaged unevenly. Yang backhanded Blake across the face. She hated the way Weiss also flinched when the slap landed, and how she gasped when Blake hit the ground.

"Yang, wait. I can explain."

"YOU FUCKED MY WIFE. Call yourself my friend? You fucked her- you- I'll kill you! Get out of my house." Blake ran to hide in the furthest corner away from Yang.

"Yang!" Weiss failed to scold, she sounded like a pre-teen brat.

Yang's eyes were flaming. "Weiss, go wait in the bedroom."

"But, Yang-"

"I said, fuck off and wait!" she screamed in Weiss' face.

Yang squared up to Blake, who was cowering in a corner. "No!" Weiss shrieked, throwing herself on Yang, pulling her by the elbow.

Yang swung her free arm, delivering an open palmed slap to the side of Weiss' head. Blake growled and leapt to retaliate, causing a dirty pile up. Yang ignored and shook off any attempts to get her to calm down. She twisted one of Weiss' arms behind her back, and held it. Blake only had a second before Yang did the same to her, so she used her quick hands to get Yang to let go of the wrist she had painfully pinned. Yang stumbled and her grip failed.

Distracted, and rage increased tenfold, Yang's right arm thrust forward, an unstoppable, deadly force aimed at Blake's neck. Blake felt like a concrete block had fallen on her. Her head and back slammed into the wall. The plaster dented and cracked around her. She was already gasping for air, she struggled to be allowed the chance to beg for her life. Weiss attempted to hold her back or stop Yang, but it was futile.

"YANG!" Weiss put herself between Yang and Blake.

Physically, Weiss could do nothing, but she had managed to calm Yang down before. All Blake needed was a split second while Yang focused on Weiss. She got away, leaving behind a ghost for Yang's fingers to crush. The Faunus rushed to re-clothe herself, her ribbon lay forgotten somewhere between the cushions in the couch. She was bent down to pick up her shirt when Yang yanked on her hair so hard that she heard it rip out of the roots. Blake was thrown off her feet. She scrambled to face the danger. Yang bearing down on her was the single most frightening thing she had ever been confronted with.

"I HATE YOU. Run. Get out of my sight."

Half-dressed, Blake hurried to grab her things. "I'm sorry."

"Never speak to me. Don't look at her." Yang gestured to Weiss. "I thought I told you to wait in the bedroom. Go, now, before I do something I regret."

Weiss ran for her life, tears flying from her face. She had reached their room, but she turned back, fearful and terrified of her own wife, when she heard Blake screeching, as she was dragged out by her hair. One scowl from Yang made Weiss shit her pants, and she dashed inside the bedroom to wait, as ordered.

Yang wrestled with Blake all the way along the corridor. Yang didn't care what bones she broke as she pushed Blake down the stairs. "Yang, please don't do this." Blake was on her knees, begging, as Yang bounded down the stairs after her two at a time. If she wasn't winded from the fall, she definitely was from the kick to the ribs that Yang gave her when she reached the bottom.

"Or, what?! You think you can hurt me anymore than you already have?" Any words Blake could come up with were completely worthless. Not that she could complete any coherent words anyway. "Get out. I never want to see or hear from you ever again."

Crushing despair overwhelmed Blake, as their lifelong friendship crumbled to dust before her very eyes. Her chest cavity emptied, draining itself of all the love and companionship that Blake had come to survive on. She could already feel the chills creeping over her.

"Yang, stop."

Blake begged for forgiveness harder than anything she had done in her life. She had to fight to stay in Yang's life, but Yang was having none of it. How could Blake lose everything she had gained, the trust and respect that she had earned through years of loyalty, all gone in a blink for 30 minutes of ill-considered experimentation and fun? Blake surrendered to her fate when she felt the cold, blunt poke of a gun barrel on her temple, and heard the click of the hammer as it was pulled back. She was finished, there was no hope for her now.

"Don't ever come back here, don't talk to my wife or my kids. Don't call them. You're not welcome in my house anymore. Get out of our lives for good, or I will kill you." Yang leant in close, pressing down harder on Blake's skin. "I swear to god, if you weren't my best friend, I would've done it already."

Blake ran for it, holding her torn shirt to cover her modesty. She was lucky to escape with anything more than her life. It was the road for her, her oldest friend. It welcomed her back with open arms, unlike the friend that had absolutely rejected her. She didn't look back at the house that was her former home away from home. There was no one left for her in this place, so no point in staying in contact. How could she return to Ruby after this, she could not expect mercy from Yang's younger sister. Carrying the weight of her cold, loveless soul, her guilty feet kept walking forever.

Yang's fist went through the wall. Her roars of anguish rumbled through the house, to accompany the sounds of destruction. Her other fist tightened around the grip. Yang was plagued with indecisiveness, could she really unload the clip into her life partner of ten years, like part of her felt Weiss deserved? On the other hand, freedom from pain was only a trigger pull away. Thankfully, her higher consciousness won out and made the decision for her. No, she shouldn't take the gun near Weiss. Yang left the loaded revolver on the kitchen surface near the sink.

She burst through her bedroom door, and fury exploded within her yet again as she saw that the room was empty, but she could not muster the same power as her previous outburst.

"Weiss!" Her ominous tone was full of warning.

She found Weiss in the family room, picking through the debris for the clothes she had been wearing. It was for Weiss' ultimate benefit that she had got dressed before doing so, as Yang did not let her finish her task. She balled the front of Weiss' top in her fists, putting their faces only an inch apart. Weiss trembled before her, only matched by the furious shaking of her own body.

"What in the fuck, do you think you were doing?"

"She kissed me!"

Yang shook Weiss, rattling her head. "WITH HER PUSSY?!"

"Yang- Fuck! No." Weiss covered her face in shame. "We were just talking. That's how it started, I didn't mean to kiss her, I didn't mean to kiss her back. She seduced me!"

"So she started it, and what, you couldn't stop her?!" Yang took a deep breath when it was clear that Weiss had no answer for that. Yang shook her head slowly, a defeated smile playing on her lips. "You lying, little fuck. You didn't want to stop her. Of course not, I can see traces of her all over your face."

Weiss wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, swearing under her breath. Yang equally angrily wiped away the tears rolling down her cheeks.

"How long?"

"Only tonight, I swear. Just tonight, a one time thing. Tonight was the first and only time, I swear to god, Yang."

"That was one too many times!" Yang drew her arm back, ready to strike. Weiss shrieked, and covered her face but was otherwise paralysed by fear.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry. It was an accident."

Yang wrenched Weiss' arms down and held them tight to her sides, removing her pitiful defence. It also forced Weiss to look at her, even though her face was quite despicable to Yang.

"An accident? That all your clothes were on the floor, that you tripped and fell, naked, and somehow your legs got entangled so your genitals were touching? It wasn't an accident, you pathetic, lying bitch. Don't try that with me. It's insulting."

"It was only because I had way too much to drink. I was tired, I wasn't thinking clearly."

"No, you don't get to use that excuse. If you two had the same amount to drink, Blake was drunker than you. You were in control, you're hardcore."

"Fucking hell, Yang. Don't be cruel, Blake just split up with Sun. I was trying-" Weiss inhaled a ragged breath. She was shaking all over. "I was just trying to help."

"Trying to be a good friend?" Yang spat. "Have you tried this new thing, called being a good wife and not fucking my best mate? Fucking hell, Weiss. I'm so mad at you right now."

"Please don't be angry. I know it's too late, but I'm sorry, I know it was wrong. I was stupid and careless. It was a huge mistake, a massive mistake. I promise, nothing like this will ever happen again. I'm so sorry, my darling."

"Sorry doesn't quite cut it, though, darling. You had sex with someone else, my best friend, _Blake_." Yang's voice broke and she put her hand through a table. The last picture frame on the wall joined the others on the floor with a clatter. "In our house, in our room where we chillax, right under my fucking nose! This was _our_ space. Now it's ruined. Ten years, we've been married. Ten fucking years, and you go and do this! Do I mean nothing to you? Nothing at all?" Yang laid it on thick, she could not be calmed.

Weiss inhaled a sharp breath. Her eyes took quick snapshots around the room that had been hit by a bombshell. She knew Yang meant it was ruined, beyond the furnishings and decor, now that Weiss had used it with someone else. "Babe, it's not ruined. What I did, it didn't mean anything, I promise."

"Please don't touch me. You're dirty. Your hands are still wet." The way Weiss wiped her hands on the side of her trousers told Yang that she was right. Weiss rubbed her eyes, reminding Yang that her face and the inside of her mouth must be covered in… It was in her hair, too. Yang felt sick.

"Even after twenty showers, you won't be clean. Ugh, I can't stand the sight of you." Yang's pain radiated out of her, Weiss could feel it and it burned. She daren't speak and provoke Yang's wrath. Tears fell fast as Weiss ran out of there and retreated into their ensuite.

"DON'T YOU LOCK THAT DOOR." Yang screamed as Weiss clicked the door closed and turned the lock. It was so much harder to control Weiss if she was on the other side of a door.

Weiss cried as she ran the tap scalding hot and drenched her hands in liquid soap, scrubbing them furiously and enduring the burns from the water. Yang continued to pound on the door, the dents in the wood were splintering on the other side, barking profanities at the top of her lungs. Weiss splashed her face, spreading the soap around and rinsing half a dozen times, taking so long that Yang got bored of hitting the door, called her a spiteful ugly cunt, and kicked it one last time before turning her rage on something else. Yang had upturned their room by the time Weiss was brave enough to walk back outside.

"What do you think you are doing?"

"Packing." Yang chucked stuff in a suitcase without looking. "Don't think you're staying here tonight."

"You're kicking me out of my own house?"

"I am not sharing a bed with you. So you might as well leave. Go to your parents', I don't give a shit, just go."

"I'll sleep in one of the guest rooms."

"Like hell you will. I don't want you here. I don't want to have to see you when I wake up."

"I'm not leaving this house. It's mine, I live here."

Yang had been waiting for her to say that. She threw the jampacked suitcase against the wall. Everything inside burst out of it and landed in a heap, next to the trail of destruction that Yang had left behind her. Weiss backed away, in case anything else was used as a missile against her.

"Fine. If you wanna fuck on the couch, you can sleep there." Yang was actually proud of herself that she didn't use her fists, she only pushed and shoved Weiss all the way across the room.

"Yang, that's not-" Weiss had the door slammed in her face. Weiss stood there in plain shock, rooted to the spot. She wasn't sure she had blinked when the door flew open, and a pillow and scrunched up sheet were thrown at her. The whole house rocked when Yang shut and locked the door.

"Yang, babe, please let me in."

"No!" Yang's hammer fist loosened the screws in the hinges a little bit. Weiss bolted away, the bang scared her.

"If you break the door down, you can't lock me out anymore."

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" Yang slammed herself against the door, and slid down, unable to stand any longer due to her utter despair. She thumped her head back and forth, hard, banging her head off the solid wood. It snowed flakes of paint and plaster on Weiss' side.

"Yang, please open the door. I love you."

Weiss tensed, terrified and afraid as if Yang was in the room with her, when she heard Yang's deafening scream. Furniture banged, as it was thrown about and broken. Weiss was startled by something crashing against the door so hard it shook the frame. She warily bent down to have a peek through the keyhole, but she couldn't see shit. It was mostly down to the fact that she was unable to see clearly through the salt water lenses that covered her eyes.

"Mommy, are you crying? What's going on?"

Weiss jumped out of her skin and spun around. "Reza! You scared me." Weiss dried her eyes on her sleeve. "What are you doing out of bed? It's far too late for you to be up and about, mister."

Children are very perceptive, although Reza didn't need to be due to the shaking in Weiss' voice, her pained bloodshot eyes, and the zombified expression on her face as she attempted to discipline him. When he looked at her in sympathy, she wanted to leave and never let him see her face again.

"I heard yelling."

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry I woke you, Reza. Let's get you back to bed, honey."

"Are you fighting again?"

In a rare moment of clarity, she was able to see through her own tears to get a good look at her son. The signs were obvious that he had been crying too. That was probably the most painful moment of the night for Weiss. "Yang's very upset because mommy did something very naughty."

"Are you in big trouble?"

"Very big, grown up trouble. Try not to think about it, and go back to sleep, sweetie."

"Mom, I'm scared. Yang's madder than I've ever seen her." They both cringed when they heard glass smashing from the master bedroom. Something big hit the floor and they felt the vibrations through their feet. She took Reza's hand, and walked them further away from that door.

"I know, mommy's doing her best to fix it. Careful you don't wake your sister when you go back to bed." There was no possible way that Yen slept through that racket, although she did sleep through a smoke alarm going off once. She led him back to his bedroom and opened the door quietly. She knelt, even though he had grown taller than her in this position, so she was below him.

"Darling, promise me, you'll go to sleep and in the morning, you'll be happy and smiling for mommy at breakfast, ok?"

The child did not look like he had the capacity to smile or sleep. "I will, mom."

"Pinky promise?"

"Promise."

She kissed where their hands were linked, and made her face look happy as best she could. "Mommy loves you very much, remember that. Now go to sleep."

"Mom?"

"Yes, baby?"

"You'll be ok, once you stop yelling. Yang's always nice to me, even when I'm naughty. I'm sure she'll be nice to you. If she's not, you can eat breakfast with me. I still think you're nice."

Her son's kind words, that were so honest and pure, rendered Weiss speechless. She nodded and her tears fell behind his back as she hugged him goodnight. She watched him climb into bed, and blew him a kiss before closing the door slowly.

The other room had gone quiet, she wondered what Yang was doing. She placed her palm on the door handle, feeling apprehensive, as if she were freeing an agitated, caged beast. The handle didn't turn, it was still locked. Weiss had never been locked out of her bedroom before, even during their craziest arguments. Then again, this wasn't just any argument…

Weiss knocked gently. "Yang?" No reply, so she knocked a bit harder. "Yang, have you calmed down now? Please talk to me."

"Go away." Yang didn't seem ready to talk.

Weiss tiptoed downstairs to stare into the fridge. She listened intently to the hum of the coolant pump, anything to mask the harrowing parade of vicious, unforgiving voices in her head. She reached into the alcohol cabinet, searching for a powerful enough painkiller for the hole she had torn in her heart. Weiss briefly considered drinking straight from the bottle, like the stereotypical alcoholic she had been fighting all her life not to become. She opened the next cupboard and reached for the nearest cup. It was plastic, brightly coloured and covered in cartoons of Yen's favourite character from a fighting game, but best of all, it was huge. Weiss tipped half the bottle of rum into it.

Wrapped in a self-pitying stupor, Weiss completely failed to notice Yang come downstairs and watch her from the doorway, as she drank herself to death. Yang cleared her throat and folded her arms crossly as Weiss reached for the bottle to pour herself some more.

"Aren't you going to save some for me? I don't think you should be drinking that all by yourself, do you?" Without warning, Yang took the cup and the bottle from Weiss, finished pouring and slammed the liquor back like it was a jello shot. She coughed as it burned her mouth and throat. She did not pass it back to Weiss, and kept it on her side of the island. Weiss was too ashamed to get herself another drink. They sat quietly in the dark while Yang nursed her rum.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself?" Weiss shook her head meekly. Yang studied her body language. "Are you in love with her?"

"No, I swear on our kids' lives, I'm not. I never could and would never even entertain the thought of loving someone else. Someone other than you."

"Just had sex with her then?"

There was no point denying it. Weiss' face creased as if she was in agony, as she remembered the blissful minutes, biting her tongue as Blake gave her oral sex. They even scissored, and that was something she and Yang almost never did. Her head fell into her hands as she nodded reluctantly.

"Why tonight?"

"I didn't mean for it to happen, it just did."

Yang straightened stiffly on her stool. "I don't believe you."

"I can't give you an explanation because I don't have one."

"Fine."

A huge blob splashed onto the granite worktop. "Why are you being so calm?"

"Upstairs, I realised that I don't hate you. I only hate what you did. Why did do you do it?" Weiss shrugged like the pathetic wretch she was. "Have you grown tired of me? You're not attracted to me anymore, is that the reason?"

"No!"

"Do you want to leave me?"

"No."

"Do you hate me and want to hurt me?"

"No, I love you. How dare you say that." Weiss couldn't look Yang in the eye and say it, so it was essentially worthless. Yang took extreme offense. Yang nearly climbed over the table to yell in Weiss' face. Her hands gripped the edge of the tabletop to stop herself from doing so.

"Because I hate you more than I've ever hated anything! I hate you more than I hate Blake, and I kicked her out onto the street. I hope she was worth it." The fury expressed on Yang's face, and the hatred in her voice gutted Weiss like a fish.

She choked and stuttered, instinctively reaching for her drink that wasn't there. "I thought you said you didn't hate me?"

"Are you that fucking stupid? How could I not hate you? I said that because I want to know why, why did you betray me, Weiss? Is it me? Something I've done?"

Weiss felt her insides liquefy to goo. Her foot jerked nervously under the table, and her hands were unsteady, like she had a tremor. "No, you're perfect."

"Then why?! What could make you do that?"

"It wasn't planned, I didn't wake up this morning knowing that I'd be so stupid as to ruin my whole life today."

"Why are we sitting here, then?"

"Because I screwed up, Yang. Please don't hate me. I don't know what else to say, other than I'm sorry."

Those words hung in the air for so long that they went stale. The humming noise that Weiss had sought comfort in before, now caused her pain. She was stupid, it was stupid to think that saying sorry made anything better. Weiss began to sweat thinking of something else to say, something that had some meaning, but she failed to come up with anything.

Yang exhaled heavily. She scanned the table surface, and drummed her fingers, taking her time to form a response. Every tick of the clock that passed by made it harder to speak. What was she supposed to say? 'I accept your dismal excuse of an apology'? It would be better if Weiss hadn't said sorry. She wasn't sorry for doing it, she was sorry she got caught.

"How are you going to make it up to me?"

"Does that mean you'll forgive me?"

"No, I'm just curious as to how you would even try to make reparations for this."

"Yang, you know I would do anything for you. Whatever punishment you put me through, however harsh or humiliating, I'll do it if I end up with you."

"Anything, huh." Yang pressed her lips together in mock thought. "It's not enough. Nothing will ever be enough. You fucked this up, big time. But I don't want to hurt you, I don't want to punish you, even though you totally deserve it. I want to put you through hell for this, but I won't. I actually want to forgive you, if I can. I don't know if that's possible. It might not be, then I won't ever be able to see you again."

The waterworks restarted in Weiss' eyes. "No. This can't be the end."

"Oh, it's definitely the end of something. I can basically never trust you again. You'll be proving yourself for the rest of your life."

"Give me the chance, I'll take it. I'll prove my love for you everyday."

Yang stared at her in complete silence. Looking at her face produced the image in her mind of their pussies touching. Looking anywhere else at Weiss, made the whole scene play out of the pair of them banging all over Yang's favourite couch. The stains gave Yang an idea of how many times they came. She couldn't remember the last time she and Weiss had that much fun.

"Yang, I love you, I swear. You, and only you."

"I don't believe you. How could you love me if you did something like that?"

"I don't know." Weiss said in a tiny voice.

"Pfft. You're lying to me. Why did it have to come to this, Weiss? I'm sorry our lives haven't been the fantasy that we imagined. It's been so hard to carry on the way we were. I know I've not been the best wife, and I know we fight about petty shit, but how could you do this to me? How are we supposed to continue from this?"

"Please don't apologise to me, I'm the asshole and I know it. I'm truly sorry, Yang. I made a mistake, I fucked up, you have to forgive me."

"Ten years, I've been faithful to you. I always thought, I would be the one to slip up. I so nearly did, but I stopped myself, because of you. I never thought you had it in you to cheat on me. I thought you were so perfect. But you have ruined our relationship so bad that I don't know how I'm gonna live with you after this. Looking at you makes me feel sick. Stupid, as well. Stupid and fucked up. I'm so fucking angry."

"Good. Be angry at me. Get it all out of your system now." Weiss was banking on the fact that Yang's hatred wouldn't last.

"I'm not angry at you, I'm angry at myself. I hate the way I still love you, even though you did this to me. To us. I feel sick, because I don't know how to live without you. I still need you. I want you to beg and grovel to be with me though, because now you're nothing. I have all the power. I am the strong one. I'm the one who's always right. You'll do as I say, or you'll never see me or the kids again."

Weiss shook as her body and brain malfunctioned. Her mouth opened and closed without sound, and her eyes were wide and shifty, as she spoke her mind. Yang watched her panic. She wanted to comfort her, but Yang stayed stubbornly on her own side.

"What have I done? What's going to happen to them?"

"Only now you're thinking about them?"

They heard the patter of two pairs of feet on the landing above. They both looked up towards the upstairs landing. "Oh, god. Do you think they heard all that?"

"Yes, I do. Are you ashamed?"

Fresh tears were born and slipped down her cheeks. "Yes," she whispered.

Yang's frown unfroze, and a single eyebrow raised. "I think Reza was making sure that I'm being nice to you."

Weiss had her moment of realisation that Yang had been watching and listening earlier. "I'm not sure I deserve to have him in my life. When did I get so awful, that our kids have a better moral compass than I do."

"Yen, Reza! Come here, please!"

Yen and Reza clambered down the stairs, sounding like a herd of elephants. Reza was clutching his blankie. Yang went to turn the light on and stood in front of them, hands on hips.

"It's very, very late, and you should be in bed. We should all be in bed by now. Look at the clock, do you know what time it is, Yen?"

"It's two fifteen."

"That's right. But your mom and I have made this a special night, so I think some ice cream is in order."

"Ice cream, yay!"

Weiss got up, and slouched over to the corner. She hid herself behind Yang, shamed in the presence of her children. They didn't glance at each other as Yang opened the freezer right next to her. Weiss made herself useful by pouring them glasses of water that they would inevitably ask for when they went back to bed. She was by the sink, refilling the filter jug, when she said, "what's this doing out?" and frowned as she picked up the gun. She sniffed the barrel, sighing in relief when she learned that it had not been fired. But the grip was warm, like someone had held it tightly, not stone cold like it had been in storage.

"Did you- What were you planning to do with this?"

"Oh, shit." Yang stood over Weiss and snatched the gun from her delicate grip. Weiss snatched it back. Little hands grabbed at their arms and clothes, Reza pounded on their legs with his fists while Yen screamed for her mothers to stop fighting with a gun in their hands.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Weiss swooped to grab the flailing child, and cuddled her closely. "Shhhh, it's ok. We're not fighting." Weiss let Yen cry onto her shoulder, leaving wet marks all over her thin top.

"You are! You always fight."

"Yeah, and you're in big trouble."

Yang frowned at Weiss. Big trouble was a serious understatement. "Yeah, I am."

"Are you guys gonna split up?" Reza looked up at them, fearful. Weiss turned to look up at Yang, only she could answer their son's question.

"They should. They're shit." Yen slapped her mother on the cheek. "You're worse than shit." Weiss dropped her in an instant.

"What did you say?"

Yen crossed her arms and stamped her foot. "I said you guys are shit moms. You're mean and dumb. My friend's mom is so much nicer than you and she doesn't argue or yell. I wish you could be more like her, she's a better mother than both of you put together."

Weiss' eyes narrowed and she stood up straight to her full height. "How dare you say that, we're your parents. Don't you ever speak to us like that again."

"Yennefer Xiao Long, you are in so much trouble, young lady. Apologise to your mother, right now. Do not make me count to three."

"Go on then."

"One." Yang glared at her daughter. "Two."

Yen put her foot down, making a statement, and shook her head. Her arms were tightly crossed as she stomped over to her seat. She picked up her spoon, and was about to take the biggest bite of ice cream that she dared. Weiss removed the bowl from the table and snatched the spoon from her hand.

"No. Go to your room. No ice cream for you. Take your water, and go."

"Mom, that is so unfair! Yang said I could have ice cream. Reza gets ice cream, I want ice cream." she wailed through her wall of tears.

"Do not talk back at me, you insolent child! I just told you to do something, now do it. Do as I say, or I'll really give you something to cry about! GO. TO. YOUR. ROOM!"

Yen blinked, trying to steady the tremble in her bottom lip. Even Reza was cringing, even though Weiss' wrath was not directed at him. She turned and looked at Yang, begging for a different answer.

Yang folded her arms unsympathetically. "You better do as she says, or I'll take you upstairs myself."

"I hate you both." Yen pushed her chair back so that it toppled over. "One day, I'm going to leave and never come back." Yang and Weiss had very little patience for the tantrum their daughter was brewing and simultaneously stood over her, aloof, and stared her out. Yen backed off. "You don't have to be so mean. This is why I hate it here." She slammed the kitchen door behind her. Yang and Weiss rolled their eyes and shook their heads.

"Why is she already acting like a teenager? She's only eleven."

"She's so stubborn."

"I know, I think we let her get away with too much." They faced one another, assigning blame away from themselves, but each took back equal portions of guilt.

"She'll start crying soon. She always cries when she's angry."

"One of us should go talk to her." Yang put her hand on Weiss' shoulder, feeling her flush with shock. Yang's guilt compounded, the last time she touched Weiss, was to hit her.

Weiss shrugged the hand off, though not without deep regret. "It should be you."

"I don't think that's the best idea."

"Talk to her. Find out what's wrong."

"But, she only listens to you."

"I'm not the one she needs right now." Weiss gave Yang the ice cream and a spoon. She sat down at the table, sharing a corner with Reza as he ate. She had no idea how long his arm was waving in front of her, pointing a melting spoonful of ice cream in her face.

"Do you want some, mommy?"

"No thanks, sweetie. I'm too sad to eat ice cream." Also, she would probably puke it straight up once it hit the alcohol stewing in her stomach.

"How can you be too sad for ice cream?"

Weiss propped up her head by leaning her elbow on the table. "Yang's scary when she's mad, isn't she?"

Reza nodded calmly. "I wish you hadn't done that naughty thing."

"Me too, Reza. God, me too."

"If you leave, will you take me with you?"

"I'm not leaving, I'm staying right here with you."

"Promise?"

Why did he have to say that, force her into a promise that wasn't her decision to keep. The devastation of betraying his trust was too a heavy burden, one that would probably kill her. She wiped the tears as they fell, trying her best to ignore them and have a relatively normal conversation.

"You're so silly," he said, smiling.

Weiss laughed with him. "Yeah, that's me. Silly old mommy. Careful, you're dripping." A tear managed to fall on the tabletop as she said it. His face gave away his sarcastic inner monologue, but he held his tongue and Weiss was so grateful. She ignored the tear like it didn't exist, and quickly gobbled up the ice cream on his spoon.

Yang stood at Yen's door for an undetermined amount of time. The ice cream was almost soup at this point. She knocked and turned the handle. At the last second, Yen sprang back in her bed and threw the comforter over her head. Yang sighed and pulled it down to reveal Yen's tantrum face.

"Hey. There was some ice cream left over, mom was gonna throw it out, but I said you could have it."

Yen grabbed the bowl, but almost dropped it when she realised what she had done. She handed it back to Yang. "I'm not hungry."

"It's ice cream, hon. You don't have to be hungry to eat it. It's your favourite, cookie dough chunks."

Yen was still suspicious it was a bribe for good behaviour but she licked the spoon clean anyway. She had a taste for it now, and scooped the cold dessert into her mouth. Yen smiled happily, as Yang watched her eat. When she was done, Yang put the empty bowl on Yen's bedside table and sat much closer to her.

"Can I have a cuddle?" Yen made a tiny fuss by screwing up her face, and Yang wiped her thumb across Yen's mouth. She sucked the melted ice cream clean off with a pop sound. Only then did Yen smile, opening her arms for Yang.

"Do you really think I'm a shit mother?" Yen stayed silent, because she knew her answer would hurt Yang. Her big, blue eyes asked for Yang's forgiveness. "Ok, so what can I do to be better? In your eyes."

"You have to stop fighting with mom."

"Believe me, I want to."

"Then why can't you just get along? You say that to me and Reza all the time."

"Yen, it's more complicated than that. Your mom and I are married."

"So? That means you should love each other."

"We do."

"Sure don't act like it. You yell and cuss each other. You don't cuddle anymore. Mom runs away to work to hide from you. You made her _cry_."

That felt like being stabbed by a rocket-propelled icicle with a sharp and jagged point. It was the greatest lie that Yang ever told, that she held back her tears in front of Yen. Yang sighed. "I know, sweetie, you're right. But, I promise, we love each other despite all that."

" _You_ don't. You said it earlier, you hate her. Well, I hate you."

"You really hate me?"

"Yeah, you're mean, you never let me do what I want. You get me in trouble at school, and you don't even care."

"How do I get you in trouble?"

"Because of fighting."

"Why were you fighting at school?"

"Everyone says I look like you! But I'm not as pretty, and they won't shut up and leave me alone, so I hate them. They say you're a slut because they've seen you naked, and I hate that, so I punched them in their stupid faces. That's the only way they'll stop. Why do you have to be famous? Can't you get a normal job?"

"Do the teachers know you were fighting?" Funny, they hadn't mentioned anything at parents' evening.

"They told me I should take it as a compliment. But it's not. I don't wanna look like you. I just wanna be myself."

It was never to be, genetics had given her a double-edged sword. Obviously, she was lucky to have inherited Yang's beauty, though a more slender frame, and sharper, more striking eyes. She would have no trouble in the looks department, Yang would have to beat the boys away with a stick. Once she had grown up and got over the awkward puberty phase, there would be no end of comparisons, but honestly, Yang was still the pretty one with her luscious blonde hair, and flawless crystal-like lilac eyes - a truly rare colour.

Every time Yen reacted violently to their bullying, it only brought more resemblance between herself and Yang. It was probably time that her children learned about her past, her criminal past, and the time she spent in prison for assaulting a bloke so bad that she killed him. Yang gulped and put it off for a few more years.

"You are yourself, baby. Nobody can ever take that away from you. You're you, the amazing Yen Xiao Long, superstar extraordinaire. The best future-Huntress in the whole world."

"Promise?"

"I promise with all my heart. Can I tell you a secret?" Yen's big wet eyes considered it for a moment, before she nodded eagerly. "You know how babies grow inside mommies?" Yen nodded again, she had been educated on the human reproductive cycle at home and at school, so she was all clued up. "Don't tell Reza this, but you're mine. You were like a part of me, a long time ago. You won't remember but I do."

"I was inside there?" She poked Yang's stomach cautiously, as if there was another baby in there.

"Mhm, when you were very little. That's why you look like me. And remember, it only matters about what's inside. That's why you matter so much to me."

"Yang, I don't hate you."

Yang kissed the top of her head, and cuddled her closely. "I'm so glad you said that, baby. Because I'm only ever going to be able to love you. No matter what, I'll always love you."

"Mama," Yen said, sniffing and wiping her eyes. "I do love you, when you're not fighting with mom."

"Thank you, baby."

"Are you gonna say sorry to her, for saying you hate her?"

"I should, shouldn't I? But, only if you say sorry for hitting her. That was unacceptable, Yen. We do not hit. Not your brother, not your mother, and definitely not kids at school, no matter what they say to you. You have to save all your punches for the Grimm, when you grow up and go to Beacon."

"Have you ever punched a Grimm?"

"I have."

"What was it like?"

"Not like hitting a person, that's for sure. Grimm are huge, and very strong. You need to put all your power into fighting them. They'll tear you limb from limb, if you're not careful."

"I'm not scared. They're strong, but I'm stronger."

"That's my girl. Now shall we go downstairs, and talk to mommy?"

Yen nodded, rubbed her eyes and yawned. She was so tired, Yang was too, and she felt awful about keeping Yen awake but sleep was not an option while there were still issues up in the air. Yang followed Yen down the stairs, and opened the kitchen door for her as she was carrying the empty bowl and spoon. There was no talking while Yen put the bowl in the sink and rinsed it off. Yang cleared her throat.

"Yen, do you have something to say to mommy?"

Yen scampered over to Weiss and hugged her. "I'm sorry I hit you, mommy."

"Thank you, darling. I know you're sorry. I'm sorry I yelled at you."

"And I'm- uhm…" Yang had trouble finishing her thought. Nothing seemed appropriate. "I'm sorry for all the nasty things I said."

"I'm sorry you had to say them."

Yen and Reza looked at each other. They knew this was the part where there ought to be some sort of reconciliation, they were supposed to hug and make up, or they would have to wear a get-along T-shirt. Yang didn't move.

"Am I forgiven?" Yang's jaw clenched and she turned her back. Weiss exhaled shakily. "I guess that means no."

Yang spun around, with her mouth stretched into a huge grin. "Shall we all go out and get some burgers? Who'd like some burgers, with a big, juicy slice of yummy tomato?"

"Me, me, me!" Yen and Reza whooped loudly and leapt towards Yang, jumping up and down around her legs.

"Yang, we cannot drive."

"We'll be fine. I'll drive, I've had the least."

The kids put on shoes, still wearing their pajamas, and then coats over them. Weiss buckled them in while Yang started the car. Weiss almost climbed into the back, feeling undeserving of riding shotgun. The alcohol that was still left to be digested gave her some courage, and she sat upfront with Yang, without looking at her however. She had no idea where Yang was actually taking them, other than she could see they were headed downtown.

Weiss couldn't stand the silence and switched on the radio. As if by cruel irony, the station's DJ had picked their first dance song to play at that very coincidental moment, although not their bespoke dance remix. Weiss quickly moved to turn it off, but Yang's hand got in the way. They touched, it was tense. Yang had reached to turn it up.

"I haven't listened to this in ages." Weiss said meekly.

"Do you remember the words?"

Weiss felt a sob coming on, but she swallowed it down. "Of course I do."

From the brief glance in the rearview, Yang could see her children exchange a look. She let go of Weiss' hand and put it on the wheel at the 2 o'clock position, concentrating on the road. Weiss inhaled a trembling breath and retracted her hand into her lap. She solemnly stared out of the window, not really looking at anything.

"Is that… Yang, pull over."

"What for?"

"Auntie Blake-y!"

Yang's knuckles whitened on the steering wheel, and her foot went heavy on the accelerator. "Yang, stop the car."

"No."

"Stop!" Weiss leant over and grabbed the steering wheel. They weren't going that fast, but the car did threaten to overturn as they yanked the wheel around and the kids started screaming. This, of course, forced Yang to use the brakes. The car came to an emergency stop. She was not happy when Weiss pressed the button for the child lock on the passenger doors, and both Yen and Reza bolted out of the car and ran straight to Blake with their arms out wide.

"You have to apologise to her." Yang shook her head no and kept her mouth shut. She didn't trust herself to censor the foul mouthed rant that she wanted to spew at Blake. "Yang, she's your best friend. She's our friend. Don't let her walk away from this, you'll regret it."

"This is too fucked up, no. I'm not ready to forgive her yet."

"How are you gonna explain to them that they can't see their Auntie Blake-y anymore?" Weiss said, gesturing to their kids who had latched on to each of Blake's arms. She wasn't engaging with them, but she didn't push them off either.

"Oh, shit. Why do they have to-" Yang opened her door and stepped out of her vehicle. Weiss popped her seatbelt and hurried after her, calling her children to her side. Those beautiful kids had no idea how brave and valiant they were being by refusing to let Blake go, protecting her from their mother.

"Yen, Reza, go stand by your mom."

"No, you'll hurt Auntie Blake-y."

"Yeah, you said you were gonna kill her." They clutched onto the sleeves of a leather jacket that Blake had mysteriously come across. It was a bad fit for Blake, and fairly tatty already. It covered her ripped blouse, and Yang couldn't help but think she won it in a fight.

"Oh fuck-" Yang hid her face with her hands. "Kids, I'm not gonna hurt her. I didn't mean it when I said that. I'm sorry."

"I'm the one who should be sorry." Blake reached out for Yang, but only after confirming with the twins that she would be fine. "Yang, please forgive me, I know I have no right to ask for that. You're my family, you accepted me as one of your own. Now your family has grown and I love you all so much, I feel so terrible about hurting you. Tonight, everything was the biggest fuck up of my entire life, I'm sorry. Please, let me back in, I need you. Otherwise I won't make it in this world."

"Forgive her, Yang. Please, you have to."

"Silence!" Yang thrust her forefinger over Weiss' mouth. "Kids, what do you think? Should I forgive her?"

They had heard the same words as Yang, but the meaning was slightly lost on them. Their little brains had no idea how serious it was, but they were intelligent enough to think carefully about their answer.

"Well?" Yang prompted, "she said sorry. Did she mean it?" They nodded. "Was it from the heart, do we believe her?" They nodded again, more vigorously. "Do you love Auntie Blake?"

"Yes! Yes!" they agreed, loudly, and bounced over to give her cuddles. Weiss quickly grabbed a hand each and pulled them back under control, kneeling to their height and whispering her appreciation as she gave each of them a kiss.

"Ok." Yang turned to Weiss. "I need your word that you won't make me regret this."

"I'm never gonna let you down again."

Blake's face softened. It was such a relief to know that her happiness wasn't being murdered today. "I'm so sorry I ruined your marriage, I accept all the blame."

"You don't have to do that."

"Yeah, I won't let you. Look, I'm still very not ok with everything. I'm still working on completely forgiving both of you. But I've made a start."

"That's the best I could hope for, Yang. Thank you."

"We were headed out for burgers. You're welcome to join us. In fact, I insist."

"Well, fine. I guess."

"Yang, you can say no, if you want to. I'll go, leave you be, until you're ready to see me again."

"No, you can come."

Yen practically dragged Blake into the car, and made her sit in the middle, between herself and Reza. She hardly let Blake put her seatbelt on, she was still attached to her arm. Boisterous little Yen didn't let anyone get a word in edgeways, she constantly wittered on about how cool Auntie Blake-y was, how much she liked Auntie Blake-y because she didn't argue with anyone, and she had the coolest job of all time. Yen easily coerced Reza into agreeing with her and he joined in, lavishing embarrassed Auntie Blake with unending praise.

Yang carried on like she couldn't hear them. Weiss was not ignorant of the seething rage growing under her skin, pushing stress veins to the surface on her hands and neck. Yang drove past a few fast food establishments that were still open, and instead chose an almost empty diner. The waitress on duty saw the group of them and rolled her eyes, now she was forced to get up and use manners that were socially acceptable like it wasn't past 3am. The only reason that people would come here with kids, was because they were having a domestic and arguing in public theoretically kept things civil, but those type of people were not ones to give a crap about decency.

Reza chose a booth table for them, Blake on one side with a twin on her right and on her left, and Weiss on the opposite side by the wall, hemmed in by Yang. All the adults ordered coffee, and the kids had lemonade. The drinks arrived while they waited for their burgers.

"So, Yang, how're you feeling?"

"Really? You wanna know how I am?" Yang eyed Blake suspiciously. "I'm feeling a lot less murderous, you'll be pleased to know. I still hate you though. You cuckolded me. If I'd got my way, I'd probably be out looking for you so I could kick your head in."

Blake's eyes bulged. "Wow, I wasn't expecting you to be honest."

"Well, let's be honest about everything from now on. Weiss, I hate your haircut. I'm the one who dented your car. Blake, I think you should get back with Sun, he's the only one who will put up with your social justice bullshit. Oh yeah, and one more thing, I'm gonna need you to stay the fuck away from my wife."

"Yang, I know you're angry, but you need to tone it down." Weiss muttered, jerking her eyes towards the yawning twins.

"Why should I? They should know who you guys really are. Cheaters, adulterers, whores. They should know that you slept together."

The background noise abruptly ceased. Weiss gasped, and tried to look away from the disappointment in Yen and Reza's eyes, only she could feel it through her skin from all angles. Even the waitress was staring at her.

"I knew you were doing something weird. I heard you." Yen said, her innocence all gone. Her bedroom shared a wall with the family room; it was a bloody miracle that Yang apparently didn't hear anything.

"Oh, god. I'm sorry, Yen. I'm sorry, Reza. You weren't meant to hear that."

"You weren't meant to do it in the first place. Why is no one sorry about that?" Yang threw her arms up in despair, it was unbelievable that they were still not as regretful as they should be.

"I am so sorry, Yang. If it means anything, I kissed her first. She's not as much at fault. I instigated it. Until then, we were only talking. About you, actually."

Yang inhaled deeply to restrain her rage. "Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"That was the naughty thing you did, you and Auntie Blake kissed each other? Why is that bad?" Reza tried to make eye contact with Blake, but his sister was the one to berate him with a condescending tone and a look of superiority.

"Because Yang and mom are married, and kissing is only for people who are married, stupid!"

"But that's not true. Auntie Ruby kisses them all the time."

"Not kisses like that, stupid. Kisses on the lips, like at the end of a movie."

"Don't call me stupid."

"Don't say stupid stuff then, loser."

Blake barred their way from clawing at each other with her arms. "Chill, you guys. Yang's right to be upset, it was naughty. We did something we weren't supposed to ever do. Something a lot worse than kissing."

"Go on, Weiss, tell our children what you did to Auntie Blake. Wanna chime in, Blake? Did you like kissing my wife, did you have a good time with her? What did you do that was so good? Come on, say it, and remember to always tell the truth."

"Stop it. Just shut up. We can't talk about this here."

"Nobody wants to share? You can't, can you? Because you're disgusting, the both of you."

Finally, the penny dropped. "Ugh, that's so gross, mom!"

"Why did you do that?"

Yang smiled ruefully and shrugged. "See? Now they know the real you. If you can't tell me, could you at least tell them why you did it, why you chanced it, why you risked our happiness for a bit of action?"

"There was no reason, ok?! Everything just kind of got out of hand."

"That's not good enough! Look at them, look them in the eyes and tell them what the hell you were thinking as you ruined our lives." Only problem with that, was that Blake sat between them. Being cruel to her was going to earn the disapproval of her children, but being too kind was going to make Yang unable to stomach her. Weiss sat on her hands to stop them fidgeting. "Weiss, please don't make me any more mad at you."

A plate came down in front of Yang, and broke her train of thought. She had some idea of why Weiss cheated on her. Breaking the rules was dangerous but, also, hella fun. It only felt bad once they got caught. Like when they told their kids not to do something, they immediately wanted to do it, even if it was a stupid thing to do.

"Enjoy your meal. Let me know if you need anything else."

"Thank you." Blake said, and urged the twins to also say thanks. Weiss mouthed the word, but no sound came out, and Yang gave a simple nod. For such exhausted people, they all devoured their meals with gusto, although the kids lost momentum towards the end as they struggled to keep their eyes open.

"Mama, I need the bathroom."

"Just wait, sweetie. We're leaving soon to go home."

Yen tugged at her sleeve. "But I need to go now."

Yang couldn't let Yen go alone; late night diner bathrooms were not a place for children to be on their own. Anyone could be lurking in there. But she also needed to stay and supervise Weiss and Blake, in case they cheated on her again. Sighing and then yawning, Yang reluctantly stood up.

Yang turned back to ask Reza whether he needed to visit the boys' room, but he was asleep with his head on the table. Blake stroked his hair, and touched his forearm, all without disturbing his slumber so Yang left him alone. Weiss sipped on her too-hot coffee. Her head hit the table. Still, Reza kept snoozing away.

"We fucked up."

Blake sighed. "Yeah."

"All things considered, I think she doesn't completely hate me, but I'm walking on very thin ice."

"Right. I'm sorry all this happened, we were stupid. What were we thinking, right? Are you ok? I mean, you guys have been fighting and then all this."

"It made us talk about stuff. Like we never have before."

Blake nodded slowly. "At least something good came of it."

"What happened between us, we should probably never mention it again."

"Probably for the best."

"I regret it."

"I know."

"Don't you?"

"Yes, and no. You're very sexy, Weiss. Maybe once in a while, let Yang know how lucky she is to have you."

"What?"

"I mean it. You kinda indicated to me that she doesn't excite you, like she once did. That she's fallen into a pattern. I bet she always tries to get you off the same way, takes the easy route, when what you really need is surprises."

"You didn't do anything I haven't already done with Yang."

"I know, but I'll bet it was the most fun you've had in a long while."

"Don't make me say it."

"I know you want to, anyway."

"Yes, I had fun with you. It is exciting to experiment with a new person, find out what they like, and let them play with you. Yang already knows me, she knows what I like."

"She's become predictable, and you have too. You did all the things that work on Yang, some worked on me, some didn't."

"You seemed to enjoy it. I know where you're going with this, and our sex life isn't boring."

"I'll take your word for it, but I'm hardly convinced."

"Whatever your angling at, stop. I love Yang, I will never betray her ever again."

"No, no. You've misunderstood. It's nothing to be ashamed of, everyone needs to spice up their love life every so often. You've spent your whole lives assuming that you're amazing at sex, and you probably are, but too much of a good thing…" Blake sniggered. "Don't be boring, I know you're too proud to let yourself admit it."

"We are not boring. We do dirty stuff all the time."

"Always the same stuff, though, isn't it? Things you're familiar with."

"You know what, I'll take anything I can get at this point. I'm lucky my marriage didn't fall apart tonight. I can't imagine Yang will be in a hurry to have sex with me. I hurt her, and she'll need time to heal."

"And after that, you're happy to go back to what you know?"

"I don't have any other choice."

"You do. Give her a challenge, one that she can't refuse. Get her to use her imagination."

It was weeks before Yang and Weiss actually touched each other again. Yang couldn't help but punish Weiss, even though she was pining for affection just as much, if not more. Eventually, they began to cuddle again, and peck each other on the lips before Weiss left every morning.

For three weeks in a row, Weiss made breakfast for the family, and ate with them, even though it made her late for work. She took a much more active role around the house, doing chores and spending time with the kids while Yang watched TV alone, and almost single-handedly repaired all the damage to their house. On the surface, it seemed like a nice thing to do, taking away some of Yang's burdens, but Weiss felt hollow. She was only doing it to earn back favour, there was no satisfaction of a job well done, even when Yang genuinely thanked her. Yang started to resent it too, so little by little, Yang preempted her diligence, and allowed Weiss to slowly get back to her normal routine.

Yang had to actively stop herself being clingy, calling at least twice a day and texting every hour. When Weiss was in meetings, or otherwise unable to respond, Yang hated herself for panicking. She felt like a deranged, paranoid stalker lunatic. She got better with time, and the more Weiss came home punctually every day, put her mind at ease.

Weiss took her out to dinner, they got all dressed up and went on the perfect date. Weiss presented her with flowers at the front door, they ate at a mutually favourable restaurant, and Weiss pushed the boat out and bought Yang some dazzling diamond earrings, which were gratefully accepted. Some well-timed compliments had Yang in such a great mood that their end-of-date kiss almost became obscene.

Weiss kicked them off the porch, and led Yang up to the bedroom, which had been arranged with mood lighting, rose petals on the bed, chocolate-dipped strawberries, sexy sax porno soundtrack, very romantic and so on and so forth. It was great, just great…

Exactly the way they used to, like they were performing from a script, except with a bizarre faked emotional connection that made the whole experience surreal. They both pretended to go to sleep, instead of communicating their dissatisfaction. Weiss almost turned to her bedside table where she kept her scroll on charge and confessed everything to Blake, how she was 100% right about them, and they were boring, and Weiss didn't know what to do. But she couldn't admit to Blake that she was so damned right, and how typical they had become. She knew them so well. It couldn't be helped, she was their best friend, they told her everything.

Weiss did end up talking to Blake via text and phone call several days and sexless nights later. She didn't dare invite Blake over, she had to wait for Yang to do that first and she wasn't sure if Yang was speaking to Blake at all. Blake really missed a trick with her calm ability to listen and give objective, personalised advice; she could make a highly successful career out of counselling. As it was, Weiss was intent on putting Blake's words into action as soon as she had the chance.

Except Yang was back to not touching her at all. Sure, they were more easy and free with affection, but there was nothing sexual about the way they kissed. Yang would not touch her after 10pm, except by accident, no matter how many hints Weiss tried to crowbar in during the day. She'd got fed up of counting the days since they last had sex, she was sure her vagina was drying up and regrowing her virginity. Weiss lay in bed, anxious to speak to Yang and hopefully arouse her. She tapped Yang on the arm.

"You awake?"

"Yeah, what's up?"

Weiss decided to be honest. "I'm really horny. You wanna..."

"Not tonight, hon. I'm tired."

"You shouldn't be, I did all the cooking and cleaning today. Come on, I want to fuck."

 _Why don't you just fuck Blake?_ Yang's mind took her by surprise, but she was not going to say that out loud. "Maybe tomorrow."

"Please? I really want to, it's been so long. Please, please, please."

"You're begging now? That's real attractive." Yang still hadn't turned over, so Weiss put an arm around her middle. "Get your hand off me, or you'll never use it again."

A strangled gasp came out, louder than she wanted, and Weiss flipped over, burying her face in the duvet. Her heart pumped furiously, like she had been in a fight. Yang flushed from head to toe with embarrassment.

"Shit, that came out wrong, I didn't mean it like that. Babe, I'm sorry. I'm just not in the mood."

"You'll never forgive me, will you? You don't love me anymore, that's the reason." The sheets and covers absorbed her tears.

"I have forgiven you."

"But you'll never forget. You can't, or you won't. It's gonna be a thorn in your side forever."

Yang huffed. "You're being silly now." She gathered a stiff Weiss into her arms and propped her up against her own body. The embrace grew warmer as Weiss loosened up. "How long have we been married?"

"Eleven years in September."

"And in that time, have I ever stopped loving you? Before you answer, think about this. My whole life changed when we got together. Quite drastically, I might add. At the beginning, I was so worried, you would leave me. I had cheated on you, I was pregnant even. One day, you'd look at me and feel sick because of what I had done and you would leave me just like that. You could have made me pay dearly for my mistake. Actually, you were lovely. Much more than I'd known you to be, and I was blessed. You gave me a chance back then, a chance that I'm giving you now.

"Still, I couldn't help but feel like I burdened you, like I clipped your wings. I was always so wrong, and stupid, and I didn't deserve you. But you loved me anyway, and I promised you that I would love you forever. That's never gonna change. But, in the past, I'd always feared that you would get bored of this, get bored of me. And I was right."

"No, Yang, you're wrong. My life is with you, wherever it takes us."

"What if we stay in the same place, doing the same stuff all the time? The time for change passed us by, the kids are going to big school soon, and we can't change our minds now."

"I don't care. I honestly don't care, I just want to be with you. I love our house, I love our daily routine, I even love our silly little fights about the toothpaste, and the drapes because they still don't match the furniture. I want to live like that, like this, and I don't want to do anything different. I want things to go back the way they were, and then for nothing to change."

"We can't do that. You made sure of it. No, no, don't cry. No more tears, ok? Hey, listen. I understand why you did it. I get it. But the hurt, the feelings of betrayal, they were so real. I'm sorry, my love, but I'm still a bit raw." She lay a soft kiss on Weiss' lips, sad that she had to taste the salty tears. "I do love you. I swear, you will be satisfied, but you'll need to exercise a little bit of patience."

"Ok, I can wait."

Waiting for Yang to initiate sex was an unrealistic test of Weiss' patience. She played with herself often, twice a day at least, and scoured the internet for porn to satiate her lust and to steal ideas for when Yang decided she was ready. Masturbating in the shower before work was vital to ensure that she was in the good mood for the day, but soon it stopped being effective. She burned through her and Yang's sexts and nudes that she saved over the years pretty quickly. Asking for more seemed daunting. Usually Yang liked to surprise her with lewds when she least expected them, but now she didn't even get perfectly clean and wholesome selfies, just vague, unimportant messages asking what she was doing.

"Caught you." Yang snuck up on Weiss easily on their bedroom PC.

"I'm not doing anything." Weiss struggled to hide the vibrator that was pressed to her clit, it was still plugged in and whirring even when she squeezed it between her thighs to muffle the sound. Her activities were obvious, she wasn't wearing any pants. She had nothing to cover herself, Yang had completely taken her by surprise.

"Yes, you are. You're wanking, and watching- wow. That looks interesting, what made you click on that?"

Two barely-legal girls were engrossed in each other's assholes. Weiss quickly shut off the screen, leaving a big sticky fingerprint mark over the power button. "It doesn't matter."

"How long has this been going on, you cheating on me with the idea of some teenage pornstars by the names of Lucy Lixx and Farrah Moan?"

Yang turned the screen back on, so she could get a good look at her competition. The search bar still held the text string Weiss used to search: _lesbian teen ass licking analfuck_. Lucky Lucy was fortunate that Farrah's abnormally large butt and bust, who was also tall and blonde, made her look very fuckable and her ample flesh jiggled at anything so there was lots to grab, and therefore, Weiss had lots to look at. They hadn't yet reached the denouement of the adult film, although the dildos slowly filling various orifices as time went on. Yang was slightly disappointed when Weiss paused it.

"I was just- I wasn't doing anything wrong." Weiss gulped. "It's not a replacement for you. Not even close. This doesn't mean that I don't want you. I'd do anything to have you."

"Relax, I'm kidding. It's not a crime to masturbate. Everyone does it."

"Apparently, not you, though."

That Yang had not been interested in her, because she was getting some elsewhere, was a thought that plagued Weiss every single day. Weiss could not blame her if Yang wanted to exact revenge in that manner, at least she had the courtesy to hide it from Weiss.

Yang chuckled softly and spun Weiss' chair around to face her. Weiss still had her legs shut up tight, but she had managed to turn off the vibrator. "You're at work twelve hours a day. I get bored." Yang looked her up and down, her gaze lingering on her barely-hidden cunt. She licked her lips. "How long has it been since we last… you know."

"Is it sad I know the time down to the exact hour? Don't judge me."

"I've made you wait quite a while, so I'm sorry to say, I may have forgotten how long it's actually been. You want it really bad, don't you?" Weiss nodded eagerly. Yang took the vibrator out of Weiss' hand. It was quite hot, the motor had been working overtime. "C'mon. On the bed." She took Weiss by the hand and led her onto the mattress. "Clothes off."

"You're not getting naked too?"

"I don't need to be."

Weiss made a noise of confusion as her eyes followed Yang to the bedside drawer. She dug around a bit, taking out a strip of cloth. She climbed onto the bed, kissed Weiss and stripped her top. Yang slipped the silk over Weiss' head, tying it off so it rest over her eyes. "Let's try something new."

"Yang, what are you doing?"

"Just go with the flow. I know it might seem strange but I want you to pretend I'm someone else. Maybe even that Lixx girl or the other one, what's-her-name. Anyone you like, go wild. I'm not going to try to control what you fantasise about, that would ruin the fun." Blake was not mentioned by name, but something about the look on Yang's face knew she was included in the list of people Weiss was allowed to use. But Weiss daren't go there, what if she said her name by accident. No, that wouldn't do, so Weiss was stuck with the task of thinking of someone else.

"What?"

"Think of it as a game, a roleplay. Just for this, we won't be married, we'll be two strangers who've never met before. Maybe we're having a one-night stand, maybe it's the start of our relationship. It's all very exciting and new. I thought it would be good to do something like this, try something a little different."

"I don't know what you want me to do exactly."

"You're not the only one who talks to Blake, you know. I want you to use your imagination."

 **A/N: Scholar's Mate is a strategy in chess, where the first player to move can achieve a Checkmate in just four moves.**


End file.
